


Across The Stars

by Cara_R5



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Changbin, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_R5/pseuds/Cara_R5
Summary: Changbin escapes his planet of Val to search for this 'Love' all the humans raved about. He just didn't expect it to be in the form of a human boy who looked like he had stardust sprinkled across his face.





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin had always been… different. It was always considered strange how he was that little bit more empathetic towards others than the rest of his people. His mother saw it since he was a babe, always crying more than his siblings, always laughing louder and loving harder. It's not that Valiens didn't  _ have _ emotions, it’s just they were never the forefront of their reasoning. They didn't do things for their emotions they did it for logic. This always upset Changbin which it shouldn't. Nothing should upset him so why? Why was he the one to get upset over that? Why was he the one to get upset at all? Why could he  _ feel _ in the first place?

 

“Head in the stars again Changbin?” Questions Taeil as he enters Changbin’s study quarters. Changbin always liked when Taeil tutored him, he was wise and passionate about the subjects he taught. And today, Changbin’s favourite subject; Earth studies. 

The Valiens had discovered Earth around 50 years ago and since have been observing their peculiar ways but never making contact for the fear of what they would do if Val was discovered. The amount of war and violence they have observed was enough to stay away. 

“It's not all bad though,” Changbin says to Taeil. 

“They are a passionate species, I've never seen emotions portrayed like that before” he recalls thinking back to the few human entertainment sources he had researched in his free time. This ‘Love’ that they all seemed to search for, fight for and even die for. Changbin wanted that. He had never felt such a longing for… anything before until he discovered this ‘Love’. He wanted to know everything about it. What actually was it? Why was it so imperative for these humans to have? How could he too have it? 

“Emotions are a very dangerous thing Changbin,” Taeil warns “they can do good but they can also do so much evil.” Changbin sighs. He knows the warning is for his own good but he can’t help but wonder. Is it really only him who wants more than what life on this planet has in store? An arranged marriage to raise kids to be aloof to and what? Just be? That isn't life. Not to Changbin anyway. “Aren’t you ever just curious though? About how they actually feel? Why they do these things?” Taeil sighs, “Well, it would be interesting to study them up close, do some tests and investigations but it simply won't happen, we just have to live with that.” Changbin gives up. There's no point trying to convince anyone to agree with him. He just wanted to know what it was like to interact with these humans that dominated the planet Earth. Know what they were  _ really _ like. He’d also like to know what a Pokemon was but that was just personal interest, it’s not like that would help in any scientific study that would benefit the Valien’s knowledge of Earth. 

_ Ha… you're even lying to yourself now Changbin.  _

Changbin knew it concerned others whenever he expressed interest in meeting humans so he lied, said it was purely for research purposes, this curiosity of his. 

 

“There’s just so many tests I’d love to run on them.” That was the first lie Changbin had ever told. Valiens don't lie, there’s no need to. When every action is done for the purpose of logic, emotions aren't even part of the equation, there is no reason to lie because emotions wouldn’t be affected. That's how Changbin knew he was different. He chose to lie in order to protect the (albeit not that strong) emotions of worry and dismay that would come with admitting what he really wanted in life. 

 

~*~

 

“I presume the studying went well, Son?” Changbin’s Father asks whilst sat at the head of the dining table, Changbin sat next to him, across from his mother, his 2 sisters taking the seats further down the table. “Yes Father, Taeil says I'll be ready for the Earth studies exam soon. “Well, why would you need to do that exam? We have you planned to marry Eun of the Jung clan so the both of you can tend to that land together. The crop keeper exam is the one you should be aiming towards.” His mother protests. 

 

Yes, Changbin knew of the marriage that inevitably awaits him, sealing him into his dull future of crop tending and food production. This engagement had been in place ever since Eun was born. Changbin had nothing against Eun. He just wanted… more. 

 

“Yes but you agreed I could study one other topic along with crop keeping. Why shouldn't I take the exam? I may as well have it certified.” Changbin argued

“It just isn't logical son.” His Father stepped in.

Ah, yes, Changbin had almost forgotten that he could only do things for logic. 

And suddenly, an idea.

“Well, Father. It wouldn't be logical to have spent all this time studying to have nothing to show for it. We can never be too certain what will happen in the future. The Jung clan could suddenly invest into the Earth Studies Reseach Lab and then there would be no logic in marrying a crop keeping qualified Valien into the family.” 

 

Silence. 

 

Changbin smirked, he knew he won that argument. But winning one argument won't let him fulfil his truest, deepest desires. 

 

That night, Changbin dove deep into his research again, tapping into different Earth signals showing different things on the screen. Sports, reality shows and then suddenly, 

“Alright so basically, me, Channie Hyung and Jeonginnie were on the bus on our way to Busan to visit Jeongin’s home for the holidays. And guess what we see outside? We see snow!” delightful laughs fill Changbin’s room. Changbin couldn’t look away from the human on the screen, even when they're smiling so bright it could blind him. “Ohh it's so cold, I actually love it.” deep voice invades Changbin’s ears; like it was the only thing he could focus on. 

“Beautiful” He mutters even though he could not understand a thing this human was saying. 

 

It was at that moment that Changbin got his first glimpse of what desire was. And he also discovered a piece of technology software imperative for human survival. “Youtube?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Changbin had a problem. Ever since he found the human with the blinding smile on this Youtube… thing, Changbin couldn’t stop wanting to know everything about him. Within 2 days (all of which he spent in his room, only coming out for sustenance) he had watched every video this human was in. The only problem for changbin was, he couldn’t understand anything that was being said. 

He always found it odd how humans had so many different languages. There was only one language spoken on the planet of Val - you could go literally anywhere on the planet and everyone talks in the same tongue. Changbin didn’t know how to learn a language without personally meeting a human. 

According to legend, when Val was divided and many languages were spoken, the Valien race would learn a language through a ritual, it was almost as if through doing this one thing allowed Valiens to transfer these pieces of information instantly. Of course, now it isn't practised. And there’s no way Changbin would be able to test to see if the ritual worked or not so… he’ll live fawning over this human’s deep brown eyes and the little clusters of overproduced melanin that was like a sprinkle of stardust on his face. It was his favourite thing about this human, Changbin had concluded. 

 

“Changbin, come to the drawing room please.” His mother called. Sighing, he paused what had to be the hundredth video of this human and made his way over to his parents. Entering the drawing room, he noticed the Jung clan were also there. Confusion clouded Changbin’s head, there had been no mention of a meeting with the Jungs. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Son, we have decided to bring the wedding forward. It will be in 3 weeks.” 

Changbin’s stomach dropped.

“What?”

“Yes, well this way you will be married just before your crop keeper exam and can start on the Jung land straight away.”

Changbin couldn’t comprehend this. He suddenly had no time left. But he couldn’t let his emotions show. That would give his whole secret away. “Very well, is that all? I was in the middle of some research for Earth Studies.”

 

After Changbin was excused, he could finally let his feelings run wild. He looked at the human who was still paused on his screen with his deep brown eyes and bright smile.  _ I'll never be able to meet you.  _

 

The despair that filled Changbin quickly turned into determination. Without much thought, he packed a small bag of things. The bag wouldn’t be questioned by his parents or his sisters so he could get away with it. Making some half-assed excuse about dropping off a paper to Taeil. Changbin made his way to someone he knew would help him out. 

 

~*~

 

“Jisung.” He greeted, entering the garage, his old friend’s business. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Seo Changbin has risen from the dead.” Jisung stated as he came out from underneath the vehicle he was currently working on. 

‘Look,” Changbin sighs, “ I’m sorry I haven't seen you much recently but I need your help.” Jisung just frowns at him. “What kind of help?” 

“Like the I need to get to Earth kind.” 

Jisung’s eyebrows shoot up. “What? Are you insane?”

“Look, I know it sounds crazy but I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t keep trying to please everyone when it’s making me feel worthless all the time.” 

Jisung was even more confused, he had never met anyone who portrayed so much…  _ sentiment _ before. That's why he knew he had to help. 

“What’s going on Changbin? Is that about Eun?” Jisung knew that Changbin never liked the idea of the arranged marriage even if he never brought it up in conversation. 

Changbin sighs. “Three weeks… that’s how long I have left until I marry her.” 

“Follow me.” 

 

Changbin followed Jisung to the back of the garage where he saw the beauty of a space ship. “Look, she’s compatible for space travel and I’ll pack you some extra fuel but she’ll be burnt out by the time you make it to Earth,” Jisung warns. “But I still need a little time to fix her up some more.” 

“As long as you can get it done before I marry Eun I’m happy.” Changbin states before turning to look at his oldest friend. “Thank you, for doing this. You're putting yourself out for me and I know you don’t understand why-” 

He is cut off when Jisung places a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t need to know why I just know you need my help.” 

The rest of the night is spent putting the plan into place. Over the next two weeks, the boys will work on the ship. Any spare time Changbin has will be with Jisung, unbeknownst to his parents of course, who think he has extra study sessions with Taeil or is out doing extra research for a new crop keeper project to help his grades before the exam. 

 

Every time the boys meet up Changbin has brought something new to take with him, whether it be more clothes or a book, not much, but enough to survive. “The place where I get my materials sells packs of food for space, I'll get you 2 weeks rations for the journey and until you find your feet. Here.” Jisung hands Changbin a small handheld device. “It’s a communication device. Made it myself. I’ve no idea if it can reach Earth but it’s worth a try. Just so I know you’re safe” This is the most Jisung had ever actually felt so much concern for someone. Changbin smiles in thanks and places it with the other valuables. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are pretty short - I hope to keep them short but update frequently :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n sorry it's late I was without wifi for 4 days then my laptop decided to die.

It’s one week until the wedding and Changbin is anxious to escape. “How much longer will it take Jisung? I’m going insane over here.” 

“Just today,” Jisung says almost apprehensively. “There’s a little more work to do but she will be ready by nightfall. It’ll be easier to get away then, too. Meet me back here at dusk okay?” 

 

Changbin heads back home whilst he waits, not wanting his parents to get suspicious, he had already spent a lot of time out of the house. He sighed as he looked around his house, He would miss his home, he would miss his family. But he couldn't stay here any more.

 

As nightfall approached, Changbin prepared a letter for his family. He wouldn’t leave it in plain sight to give himself more time in his escape but he knew they would find it. 

 

_ To my family,  _

 

_ By the time you find this letter, I will be long gone. I know you won’t be able to understand. But I cannot live the life you want me to. There are things I want to experience and things I need to know. I can’t do that stuck as a cropkeeper in an unhappy marriage.  _

 

_ We all knew I was different even if we did not speak of it. Any suspicions you had of me are most likely true. I have abnormally high emotional levels for a Valien. And it is because of this I must leave. Because I know you would try to fix me. I know you would try and keep me in my foreseen role. I cannot do that. I am not broken, just different. But different doesn’t belong here which is why I must leave.  _

 

_ I hope that you forgive me one day. And who knows, I may even contact you in a few years. But for now, I ask that you do not look for me. I am safe and I will look after myself.  _

 

_ I’m sorry, _

__       - Changbin. _ _

 

 

He tucks the letter between files and books in his bookshelf. They won’t find it until they know he is missing, giving him plenty of time to get away. The rest of the day follows slowly for Changbin because he is so anxious to leave yet at the same time he can’t help but be sad and afraid. He was about to leave his entire life, the only thing he has ever known and start over in a completely new place; a new  _ planet. _

  Despite this, Changbin couldn’t be more excited. He would actually get to  _ see  _ Earth! Walk on their land, swim in their seas and breathe their air. 

 

Nightfall. Changbin waits until his family has gone to bed before sneaking out of his window and making his way to Jisung. 

 

Arriving at Jisung’s garage, Changbin can’t help but be nervous. Not only was he about to leave to Earth, but he's also not had much experience in flying spaceships. He was half sure he’d kill himself before he even made there. 

 

“You ready?” Jisung asks Changbin noticing worry etched into his sharp features. Sighing, Changbin replies “As I’ll ever be.” 

They both enter the ship. “It’s pretty simple once you get started, I’ve already entered the coordinates, all you have to do is take it off, set it to autopilot and land. You use these controls…” Jisung showed Changbin the ropes of flying the spaceship but honestly, Changbin was too nervous to even think about listening. 

“Changbin!” snapping back to reality with Jisung’s hand waving in front of his face, Changbin apologises. Jisung leans against the control panel of the ship. “Listen, be careful okay?” It hadn’t actually sunk into Jisung’s head that his lifelong friend would be leaving and he may never see him again until this moment. He shocks Changbin and even himself when he brings the shorter one into an embrace. “Stay safe.” He whispers before exiting the ship and opening the garage door. 

 

Changbin set up the ship, waved once more to Jisung and took off into the atmosphere, into space. 

 

It was only then that Changbin allowed his tears to fall. 


	4. Chapter 4

It would take Changbin around 2 weeks to get to Earth. And as much as he loved alone time back on Val, 2 weeks was just too long. 

 

On day 4 of his journey, he had already read half of the books he had brought with him. 

 

By day 7 he was having conversations with himself. 

 

Day 11 was by far the worst of the journey. An asteroid storm came seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed like they were flying from every which way. It was the most scared Changbin had ever been in his short life. He was scared for his life, thinking he would die and no one would know where he was. More importantly, he would die having not lived out his dream. Thankfully, Changbin managed to get through it with the ship mostly intact, a few dents and scratches here and there, but nothing severe. 

 

And now, on his 13th day of the journey, he was contemplating drawing a face on a notepad just so he could have someone to talk to. 

 

Changbin was an idiot. 

 

He’d completely forgot about the communication device that Jisung had given him. 

  Digging through his pile of stuff, he pulls out the device and signals Jisung. “Finally! I thought you were dead!” Jisung’s voice echoes throughout the ship. “Sorry, I forgot I had this thing,” he said demurely. “I’m nearly there now. About a days travel left,” he informed his friend. 

“That’s good, make sure you put the cloaking device on before you enter the atmosphere, don’t want the humans hunting you down before you land.” 

“Will do, thanks, I’ll call when I find somewhere to stay.” Changbin closed off the communication device, only now noticing the small details Jisung had put into it. Changbin always admired that about his friend, his attention to detail. 

  
  


Changbin’s nerves built more and more as he moved closer to Earth. What if it was nothing like he expected it to be? What if he couldn't find this love he desperately hoped for? 

 

Before he knew it, it was time. Turning the cloaking setting on, Changbin strapped in for his entrance to the Earth’s atmosphere. It was a rough ride, bumping around, watching the outside of the ship heat up from the immense friction. And then, suddenly, he was in the atmosphere. He quickly took control of the ship to steer to the nearest land mass. As he drew closer, he awed over the way the city was illuminated in lights, defining each building that shot straight into the sky. He almost flew into the river that drove between the city just to see the way the light reflected off the water and danced in the current. 

 

He quickly found a dark alley wide enough for the ship to fit in. He took a breath and opened the door ready to take his first ever step on Earth. 

 

But that didn’t exactly go to plan. 

 

You see, there was one thing that Changbin didn’t take into account when he made his rash plan to flee to Earth. That was the difference in atmosphere. Though both Humans and the people of Val breathed Oxygen, Earth’s atmosphere was considerably lighter than Val’s. So, as soon as Changbin stepped out of Jisung’s ship, he took one, two steps before rightfully becoming so lightheaded he stumbled to his knees, darkness clouding his vision. He could barely hear the deep voice asking if he was okay. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since I updated, I've had so many assignments for Uni but its Easter break next week so I hope to write a bit more :)

 

Felix was a simple soul. He lived his life to the fullest and found joy in the littlest things. Like now, walking home from the convenience store, ice cream in hand with a bright smile on his face. That was, until, he heard an odd sound coming from the alley he was approaching. It sounded like someone trying to catch their breath like they were in scared and in pain. Felix bravely rounded the corner into the alleyway only to be shocked by what was in front of him. 

Felix couldn’t see much, really just the top of the stranger’s head but it was like his hair was  _ glowing.  _ As much as he wanted to stare at him all day, but he also noticed how he seemed to be struggling to breathe. Felix only managed to get out a “Are you okay?” before the stranger collapsed to the floor, passed out. Felix let out a yelp before going over to him, rolling the stranger on to his back, it was only then he noticed the gold markings underneath his right eye. Felix wanted to know more but right now, he had to get this being to safety. 

 

Shoving the rest of his ice cream in his mouth, ultimately regretting that decision as his tongue screamed for the relief of the cold. But this was not the time, Felix hooked the… creature around his shoulder, sliding a hand around his waist and hauling the unconscious boy back to his apartment. 

 

After many odd looks and awkward smiles, Felix finally made it to his apartment building. Shuffling through the entranceway, Felix almost cries when he sees what has to be the worst thing ever at that moment in time:

  
  


OUT OF ORDER

 

The elevator wasn’t working. But now was not the time for defeat. Dragging the stranger into the stairwell, Felix hooks his hands under the glowing boy’s armpits and begins to drag him up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. “How can someone be so small but so heavy!” Felix grunts as he collapses against the wall in the corridor of his apartment floor. After catching his breath for a minute, he hooks his arm back around the smaller being’s waist. It was only at this time that he noticed the stranger’s elven like ears. 

 

Finally making it to the apartment door, Felix stumbles through with the stranger only to see Jeongin, his roommate and close friend stood, baffled as he watched his older friend drag a golden-glowing stranger into the apartment. Upon closer inspection of the boy in Felix’s arms, Jeongin promptly screams “CHAN! FELIX BROUGHT AN ALIEN HOME!” and walks into the kitchen to get a snack just as Chan walks out of his room. 

 

“I can explain.” 

 

“You fucking better.” 

 

~*~ 

 

Chan helps Felix move the unconscious boy to the couch before glaring at Felix. “What the fuck is this Felix?!”

 

“He was struggling to breathe when I found him and then he passed out! I couldn't just leave him there. I didn’t know what to do.” 

 

Chan sighs in exasperation. “I guess we will have to wait for him to wake up before doing anything.” 

 

“Are we even sure it’s a he?” Jeongin asks, now stood behind his roommates, scaring the shit out of them. 

 

“How do you sneak up on people like that all the time?” Felix asks, only to be responded with a slight pout and a shrug. Jeongin promptly turns on his heel, heading towards his room, “Let me know when it wakes up!” 

 

Chan rolls his eyes at their young friend. “That kid, I swear.” 

Felix looks up at his friend with his big doe eyes. “You’re sure you’re not mad?” pouting slightly. 

“I’m not mad Felix, it’s just a bit shocking don’t you think?” The freckled boy grimaces slightly and faces the passed out boy, bewildered at the fact that he just seems to glow. 

 

Chan stands, heading to his room. “You brought him here, you can look after him.” He casually says over his shoulder. 

 

Felix sighs, defeated and turns back to the unconscious being on the living room couch. “What are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full-length fic. Please be gentle! :)


End file.
